


first time for everything

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [25]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "No one's ever gone down on you before?"





	first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #556, where the prompt was "down." 
> 
> ~~I said I would bring the Emily/Tulip tag into the double digits if it killed me, and it's been done!!~~

When Tulip's lips brush against the inch of skin below Emily's navel, her whole body tenses up. She takes a deep breath, tries to tell herself to relax, but when Tulip's mouth ghosts lower, she goes rigid as a board. Before she can say anything, Tulip stops and glances up, hands still resting on Emily's hips. 

"What's wrong?" she asks, face softening ever the slightest. 

For a moment, Emily thinks about lying to her; telling her that she just doesn't feel well, that she's tired. But that lie will just bring her more trouble down the road, so she sighs and drops her head back against the pillow, flicks her gaze to the ceiling. 

"I've never done... _that_ before," she mutters. For a moment, Tulip stays quiet, but then the bed squeaks as she sits up onto her knees. 

"No one's ever gone down on you before?" she asks incredulously, and Emily blushes to what feels like her very bones as she shakes her head. Her lovemaking with her husband had been nothing but practical, designed for one purpose, and Miles...

Well, less said about him the better. 

"Alright," Tulip says, smoothing a thumb along Emily's hipbone. "We can take it slow. If you want me to stop, or you don't like it, just tell me. 'kay?" 

"Okay," Emily agrees, taking a deep breath as Tulip settles back between her legs. 

(She doesn't tell Tulip to stop. 

Instead, she calls out her name loud enough to wake up the neighbors.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
